


Long Way Home

by sterekporn (destielporn)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Kuroo cries, M/M, Sad, kuroo is not a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielporn/pseuds/sterekporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima remembered how they always took the long way back to the station, giving him and Kuroo more time together. </p>
<p>But that isn’t how it is this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way Home

Tsukishima remembered how they always took the long way back to the station, giving him and Kuroo more time together. Sometimes they’d walk in silence; just knowing the other was there was enough for them. Goodbyes were always the hardest for them even though they knew it wouldn’t be for long, they’d see each other the following weekend. They would still always try and steal an extra kiss, an extra hug, something to hold onto until they saw each other again.

But that isn’t how it is this time. Their goodbye wouldn’t be sweet, but it would be much harder.

This time they walk in silence because of the things Tsukishima had said to Kuroo. Tsukishima could no longer hold back the feelings that have been plaguing him recently. He couldn’t explain how he felt so alone, despite Kuroo being there day or night, whenever Tsukishima called. He couldn’t explain how he didn’t feel like he was in love with him anymore. All Tsukishima could do was tell Kuroo he wanted to break up.

He couldn’t even bear to look at Kuroo either when he told him these things, maybe that made him a coward, but in that moment he didn’t care, he couldn’t see Kuroo’s reaction, if there were any. Kuroo hasn’t said a word other than the “okay” Tsukishima received after he told him he wanted to break up.

Tsukishima had not the slightest idea what was going through the older boy’s head, how he felt, nothing. He secretly wanted Kuroo to yell at him, fight for him, something other than letting him go. He wanted to know that Kuroo cared, but apparently he didn’t.

Tsukishima could see the train station coming into view. He was terrified of getting on and regretting everything, but he knew it had to be done. He wished Kuroo didn’t insist on making sure he got back safely, it was making this harder. He chanced a glance at Kuroo, noticing how the boy had his hands shoved in his pockets; his posture slouched as he shuffled his feet. It’s as if all of his confidence and cockiness had washed away from him. Tsukishima’s words had reduced him to the exact opposite of what he normally was, and it broke his heart.

He had not intended to hurt Kuroo but sometimes this happens. He loved Kuroo, he would always love him in a way, but he was no longer in love with him and he didn’t want to hurt him more by leading him down a path that would have ended in even more heartache. 

Tsukishima sighed as they reached the loading station, feeling his body shake with all of the nerves the coming moments was giving him. He hesitated before turning to face Kuroo who had fallen a bit behind.   
Tsukishima wasn’t expecting to see Kuroo looking up at him with a sad smile on his face. He was hoping he wouldn’t look at him and would have just left. He wanted so badly to walk over to the older boy and wrap his arms around him and tell him that it would be okay and he was sorry and didn’t want to break up, but he couldn’t. Instead he just turned as the train’s doors opened and got on. He sat down in the first seat, keeping his head down. 

He didn’t want to look at his now ex-boyfriend. He didn’t want to be plagued with everything he’s given up by doing this, didn’t want to relive the memories they made, the promises they made. How Kuroo knew him completely inside and out, mind, body, soul. Kuroo knew all of his secrets, knew how to make him smile even when he didn’t feel like it. He used to make him happy even, but now, he only feels deep loneliness.

As the train jerked forward, Tsukishima shot his head up to look at Kuroo one last time and what he saw broke him. Kuroo, with his head down, was crying. 

Tsukishima folded in on himself and began to sob. He had just broken the one person’s heart he promised he never would and there was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's short and sweet! I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
